Snowpoint Christmas
by VolknersGirl
Summary: An Ikarishipping and Advanceshipping story. I know it's noe Christmas and it's not July either but I feel Christmassy. NO ADVICE PLEASE! only comments of congrats or DON'T BOTHER PLEASE! Not ever helpful critisism!


It was the night before Christmas and May, Dawn, Ash and Paul were all at the new store in Snowpoint City

It was the night before Christmas and May, Dawn, Ash and Paul were all at the new store in Snowpoint City. They were on staying here for Christmas. Since they hadn't gotten presets yet they were shopping.

"May! Do you think Paul would like this?" Dawn whispered to her friend holding up a shirt that was black that said 'Pokemon Master.'

"No. I think this one is better for Paul." she replied holding up a navy blue sweater that had nothing on it.

"Yea I think your right." Dawn replied tossing the shirt back into the pile. May handed her the sweater and asked

"Ash would like something like that though. Were did you find it?" Dawn pointed and May picked out one that was red and said 'Pokemon Master Wannabe.'

"There. Let's head back to the guys." said Dawn. May agreed.

Meanwhile Paul had picked a pink bracelet for Dawn that said Dawn Summers on it, and Ash had picked a necklace for May that said May Maple on it. They bought them. Then the girls came over. They all hid the presents from each other and Paul and Dawn went to buy something's for Ash and May while, they did the same for Dawn and Paul. When they had all finished shopping they headed back to the pokemon center to drop off the items they had bought. May and Dawn shared a room so the plopped their stuff and left the same way Ash and Paul did.

May and Dawn pulled Ash and Paul outside and winked at each other. They dragged both boys to the ice-rink and soon they were all skating. Ash was the clumsiest. All the others could stay on their feet except Ash. Poor May. Pikachu was smart and stayed on Dawn's shoulder.

Dawn giggled "May, looks like skating isn't Ash's best thing." Then dodging a snowball she giggled again.

"Yea, looks like Pathetic can't battle or skate." Paul said and Dawn punched him playfully in the arm.

"Hey! You aren't much better." she laughed as he lost his balance.

"These boys can't skate very well can they?" May asked.

"Nope." replied Dawn.

"Why don't we just play in the snow so I can hurl snowballs at all of you." Ash said after falling on his butt once again.

"I agree with him for once." said Paul also getting up. The girls exchanged looks and agreed. The group slowly made their way to the skate return area and got their shoes back. Then Paul grabbed Dawn's hand and Ash grabbed May's and they led the girls to the side. Ash made a snowball and threw it at May.

"Hey!" she screamed.

"Ha! I'm better at this that skating!" he replied smirking. Dawn picked up a snowball and threw it at Ash and it went down his back.

"Ha! That what you get!" she laughed Paul threw a snowball at her.

"Ick!" she cried laughing and threw one back. May and Dawn teamed up and began throwing non-stop snowballs at both Ash and Paul, while they returned fire. Dawn gave up and started creating a snow angel. May did the same and so did Pikachu. They two boys just watched them.

"I wish Christmas was tomorrow!" Dawn said and sighed. She shivered and pulled her jacket closer and May did the same.

"Are you two done, so we can go and get some hot chocolate?" Paul asked in his usual grumpy tone. Dawn stood up and shoved snow in his face.

"Now I am." she said helping May up.

Paul grumbled while whipping it off and spiting it out. Pikachu jumped onto Ash's shoulder as they began to walk to the cafe. May took Ash's hand in her gloved one, as they walked in front. Dawn looked at Paul still whipping his face. She sighed and wished he was a little more social. They began following and he did take Dawn's hand which surprised her. When they reached the cafe they all ordered a hot chocolate and Pikachu got a cookie. Then taking their drinks they sat outside. Dawn sat next to Paul and May next to Ash.

"Hey May, remember what happened last year in Pallet Town the day of the Christmas Party?" Ash asked the young coordinator.

"Oh Yea." she replied laughing.

"What happened?" Dawn asked taking a sip of her drink.

"Ash, Brock and I were on our way to Ash's house through Pallet Town on Christmas Eve, when something jumped out of the bushes scaring the wits out of Ash." May said laughing.

"It scared you too!" Ash said.

"Not as bad. Well, anyways it started chasing him all around Pallet until Gary came and caught whatever it was. Then we realized it was actually only a baby Zigzagoon." she laughed again. Dawn laughed as well while Paul smirked.

"Wow Pathetic and his girlfriend are scared of a baby Zigzagoon." he said and smirked again.

"Hey! And May isn't my girlfriend!" he said blushing.

"Well if Ash is my boyfriend then Dawn is your girlfriend!" May said. Dawn and Paul blushed and he responded breezily

"I know. She is."

"Yea you didn't know that? We've been together for like, ever!" Dawn said still blushing and taking a sip of her hot chocolate. (She always does when they are brought up as a couple.)

May stared at her. "Y-y-you are? I didn't know that. I mean it was obvious you liked him and Paul liked you back but an item? Like a couple?! Didn't know that!"

"Duh!" Paul and Dawn said together. Paul kissed Dawn on the cheek as if to prove it.

"Well I mean I like...Ash but..." May mumbled.

"Y-y-you do?" Ash said almost falling off from his chair.

"Ash! How dense can you be! Just answer a simple question. Do you love May?" Dawn asked the dumbfounded trainer.

Ash blushed and mumbled a yes.

"Good now kiss her." Dawn said. "Paul and I will go over here." she said grabbing Paul and pulling him around the corner. Ash just stared at May and she blushed.

"They won't leave us alone until we kiss will they?" asked Ash.

"Knowing Dawn, no." Ash replied and leaned in. May stared at him and slowly moved in as well. The kiss lasted a few seconds and Dawn and Paul appeared around the corner and sat again.

"There, not that bad was it?" Dawn said happily. "Now just for Kenny and Zoey." she mumbled.

"Hmm?" They asked her.

"Nothing. How about we all go for a walk now?" Dawn suggested.

"Sure. Whatever you say Troublesome." Paul said and smiled. They stood up and Dawn led the way next to Paul. They threw away the empty cups. Dawn took Paul's hand as they passed a store selling Christmas lights. She pointed to one that was in the shape of a Stantler and giggled. May also giggled and they moved on to the next shop.

"OH! Look at that one Pikachu!" Dawn giggled as the pokemon leaped onto her head and stared at the lights display.

"Dawn! Look at this!" May called and Pikachu jumped back onto Ash's arm. Dawn pulled Paul over to where May was standing. She peeked in both girls screamed as a face suddenly popped up behind the glass.

"Muha-justmu?" it said muffled behind the glass. The man pointed towards the door and they all moved over to it.

"You like the display?" He asked the girls.

"Yea. I REALLY liked the little glass Beautifly on display." May said and elbowed Ash. Dawn giggled and went back to look at the display. Paul followed.

"Oh Paul look at that one1 It looks like a Shinx. Remember when I rescued the other one, and we cared for it together?" She said and snuggled closer into his jacket front. Paul put his arms around her as they continued to look at the sparkling, glass Shinx figure. Dawn heard May and Ash finishing up their conversation with the salesman and they all moved on.

"May?" Dawn asked.

"Hmm?" she replied.

"Do you...do you think..."

"What?"

"Hm...nothing." Does the Shinx figurine mean something? It can't possibly mean... Dawn shook her head to clear her thoughts and moved to Paul's side. Suddenly the song that had been playing along the streets changed from 'Winter Wonderland' to 'Jingle bells.' Dawn began to humm it as they continued to walk. Paul looked at her and smiled.

"Jingle bells, Jingle bells,

Jingle all the way,

Oh what fun it is to ride,

in a one horse open sleigh," she sang and May joined in along with Ash. Ash shoved Paul playfully and he rolled his eyes. When the song ended they had reached Snowpoint's annual Christmas Lights fest.

"Ash! let's go on Please?!" May begged and Dawn echoed the plea to Paul.

The boys agreed and the two couples boarded the train. The Christmas music started and Dawn giggled as she sang along to 'Sleigh Ride' with May. During the whole ride she sat close to Paul and pointed at all the lights in the shape of various pokemon. May poked Ash as they passed one in the shape of a Zigzagoon and they all laughed including Paul. He seemed to lighten up slightly at his girlfriend's cheery mood.

"Here comes Santa Clause,

Here comes Santa Clause,

Right down Santa Clause lane." sand May in tune with the radio above their heads.

" It's the most wonderful time of the year,

With the kids jingle belling,

and everyone telling you be of good cheer,

It's the most wonderful time of the year," Dawn sang out for the next song.

"let it snow,

let it snow,

let it snow,!" Ash sang.

"The news had come out in the first would war,

The bloddy red baron was flying once more,

The all in comand ignored all of his men,

and called on snoppy to do it again.

T'was the night before chirstams,

forty below,

Snoppy went up in search of foe,

he spied the red baron,

and fircly the fought,

With ice on his wing Snoppy new he was done." They all sang.

"CHRISTMAS BELLS those Christmas bells,

ringing through the land,

bringing peace to all the world,

and good will to man." the continued and the girls erupt into giggles when the song ended.

"OH! Look at those Paul!" Dawn called pointing to the lit frame of an Abamasnow. The lights twinkled and she sighed. Dawn snuggled closer to him ad they went under an arch of Christmas lights.

"I love you Paul…" Dawn whispered.

"I love you too Troublesome." He handed her a small present. She unwrapped it carefully. It was the Shinx from the store window.

"Oh Paul…It's…I love it! Thank you so much."

"Your welcome. Merry Christmas Troublesome" he said and kissed her on the lips gently.


End file.
